Do You Believe In Magic?
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Now that The Doctor successfully made a copy of the legendary resurrection ring, he brings Rose with him and his family to Walt Disney World for a family vacation. Once there they see an incredible magic show put on by young magician Nathan Humble, a little boy who can do extraordinary things. That's when Rose realizes that there is something incredibly odd with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; We're Going to Disney World!

It was a proud day for the Smith family, because we were taking our first vacation as a family and traveling to the happiest place on earth. I don't think anyone was happier or more excited then Cassie because she woke me up at six o'clock in the morning to remind me about it. I couldn't say I blamed her though, I mean Disney World is a _huge_ deal for any kid.

However the least excited of all of the children was Peter, he had been taking the longest time to pack so I decided to go and ask him about it. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked as I stepped inside his room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he questioned me as he continued to fold his clothes and set them neatly inside his TARDIS blue suitcase.

"Well it's just that you have been wanting to go to Disney World ever since you could talk but you don't seem all that thrilled about it." I told him.

"That's because Mum has been wanting to go since before I was born, and well, I sure wish that she could go with us." He said as he breathed a heavy sigh and I just simply grinned at him.

"And who says she can't?" I questioned him before I walked out of his bedroom and into the girls'. Jane and Cassie had already finished packing and were busy eating breakfast in the kitchen so I knew that I wouldn't be disturbing them. "Rose?" I began as I looked into the mirror and strained my neck to look inside the sparkling enchanted object. "Are you in there?" I asked and waited for a few moments before she appeared inside it and walked straight through it to the other side.

"What is it Doctor?" she asked me.

"Remember when you were alive how you always said that you dreamed of going to Disney World?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure. What about it?" she questioned.

"Well today is the day that all your dreams come true." I told her.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" she asked me.

"This," I began as I removed the resurrection ring from my pocket. "you're coming with us." I told her as I took her hand and kissed the back of it before I slid the ring onto her finger.

"Doctor, you promised me that you would bring that ring back to the museum." She told me sternly.

"And I did, this is not the real ring it's just a mere copy." I explained excitedly while my eyes started to dance with pride and joy. "I just hope that it still works." I said and sure enough Rose became a solid image once again. "How do you feel? Are your hearts in working in proper condition?" I asked her as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Yes, they seem to be." She said.

"Well that's perfect, now you better start packing your things because after I drop Shadow, Angel, and Annie down at the kennels, we have a big day planned ahead of us." I told her as I clapped my hands together loudly before I turned to leave the room.

"Doctor wait, who's Annie?" she asked me as I stopped and turned to look back at her.

"Oh that's right I'm sorry I forgot you don't know. Annie is the orphaned fawn that the girls have been caring for since I accidentally hit her mother with the car." I explained before I turned around again.

"Doctor?" she questioned.

"Yes darling," I began as I rushed back over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before resting my hands upon her shoulders. "what is it?" I asked.

"Well it's just that I still don't understand, you made a copy of the resurrection ring?" she questioned me with uncertainty.

"Yes love and why wouldn't I? Did you really think that I was going to let you go forever?" I asked her as I gazed lovingly into her eyes and flashed her a bright smile. "Because if you did I would have thought that you would have known me a lot better Rose Tyler Smith." I said.

"Well, I know you enough to know that you usually don't address me by my full name." she told me as I stifled a laugh.

"Well you know what they say, there's a first time for everything." I told her. "Now you go ahead and start packing and I'll take care of everything else and make sure that the kids are ready." I said.

"So this is it then? We're really going?" she asked me eagerly as she placed her arms around my neck.

"You bet." I told her as we exchanged smiles before we closed our eyes and leaned into give each other a kiss. We started to exchange small and wet kisses when suddenly there came a knock on the door. I slowly pulled away and broke the kiss while Rose and I continued to smile at each other. "Come in." I said.

"I'm sorry I forgot my IPod." Cassie began as she opened the door but stopped dead inside her tracks and widened her eyes full of excitement when she saw Rose standing before her. "Mummy?" she questioned with uncertainty as we turned to look back at her and grinned.

"Yes darling it's me." She told her.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you went back in the mirror." Cassie said.

"I know honey I did, but then your father surprised me with a copy of the resurrection ring and well, I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Really!? You are!?" she cried as Rose smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes, really, I am." She answered.

"Oh boy! I can't wait until I tell Peter and Jane!" she exclaimed as she quickly rushed over to grab her IPod off of her desk and then ran back out of the room slamming the door behind her. "Peter! Jane! Mummy's coming with us to Disney World!" she shouted through the house as Rose and I both turned to each other and laughed before exchange another deep and passionate kiss between us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Missing

"I can't believe it, we're really here." Rose said with a breath of astonishment after the TARDIS appeared a crossed the street from the hotel and she emerged with it carrying her bags along with everyone else.

"Yep," I began. "this is it, the happiest place on earth." I said.

"So where's the happiest place on Gallifrey?" Cassie wondered.

"I'm not sure," I began. "why do you ask?"

"Well I dunno, I've never been there before." She said.

"None of us have except for Dad." Peter said as we started walking a crossed the street together.

"I wish I could go there. I wish I could see all of the different planets in the galaxy. The ones that they don't even teach us about at school." Cassie said.

"Yeah why do they only teach us about nine of them?" Jane wondered.

"Actually technically it's eight because Pluto isn't a planet." Cassie told her.

"Yes it is." Jane argued but Cassie just simply shook her head at her.

"No it isn't! It's a dwarf planet." She told her.

"It's still a planet." Jane began before she muttered under her breath; "Know it all."

"Welcome back to the real world." I told Rose as I turned to look at her with a grin.

 _…._

As soon as we checked into the hotel we took the bus down to the Magic Kingdom. "Alright," I began as I stepped off the bus and placed my sunglasses onto my face. "So what does everyone want to do first?"

"I want to go on Space Mountain!" Peter exclaimed.

"Me too!" Jane cried.

"I don't, I want to go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride." Mickey said as he made a spooky face and reached out to grab Rose.

"Stop!" she cried with a shriek as she flinched and bent over backwards.

"And _I_ want Tinkerbell's autograph." Cassie said as I took a deep breath and sighed before placing my two front fingers in-between my teeth and whistled loudly.

"Alright,.. let's try this again." I began. "Look, how about we split up into groups and that way everybody has a better chance of doing what they want to do. So this is how it's going to work, Rose and I will be in one group, Mickey and Martha will be in another, and Peter you're with the girls." I said as I took ahold of my wife's hand and interlaced my fingers with her.

"That's not fair! I _always_ get stuck with them!" Peter cried.

"Hey! _I'm_ the one who said that I wanted to go on Space Mountain with you." Jane pointed out.

"Alright that's it! Now c'mon, this is supposed to be a fun family vacation which means that I don't want to hear any arguing, or we'll all go straight back into the TARDIS and go straight home." I told them firmly as I pointed towards the opposite direction. "Now, does everyone understand me?" I asked them as my eyes darted to each of them.

"Yes Daddy." Cassie answered.

"Yes Dad." Peter echoed.

"Good," I began before I looked over at Jane. "Jane, do you understand?" I asked her.

"But I didn't even do anything!" she snapped with a stomp of her foot.

"Jane!" I scolded.

"Oh, alright! I promise!" she yelled.

"Alright good, I'm glad that we all understand each other. Now meet me back here in half an hour, and remember that majority rules." I told them before I brought Rose's hand up to my lips and kissed her fingertips and then turned around and walked away.

"Are you sure that it's such a good idea leaving them alone like that?" she asked me.

"The girls, no." I began. "But that's why I left them with Peter, I trust him to keep them in line." I told her as we started walking down the street together hand in hand.

"Alright so you heard Dad, I'm in charge." Peter said while Mickey and Martha walked away inside the opposite direction.

"Duh! We're not deaf." Cassie said.

"Cassie you and Jane have been spending way too much time together and she's starting to have a bad influence on you. You used to be the sweet one." Peter told her.

"Hey! Dad said no fighting!" Jane snapped.

"I'm not," he began angrily. "now what do you want to do?" he asked them.

"Space Mountain!" Jane exclaimed excitedly as she started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright c'mon Cassie looks like it's two to nothing, let's go." Peter began as he turned to look down at the spot that she had been standing a few moments ago. "Hey, where did Cassie go?" he asked Jane who just simply shrugged and shook her head.

"Don't look at me." She told him.

"Jane we're supposed to stick together and you're her big sister which means that you're partly responsible for her." He told her crossly.

"Well sorr-y!" she snapped with a roll of her eyes before he grabbed ahold of her arm. "C'mon, we have to go find her before Mum and Dad get back or they'll kill us." He told her as he started to drag her away.

"I'd rather take my chances, she's such a know it all!" she snapped before she pulled her arm away from him.

"Yeah well you're another fancy word for a brat, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. Now can you honestly say that you're not worried about her?" he questioned as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"No." she admitted.

"I didn't think so, now let's go!" he told her before he grabbed her arm again and started to drag her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Greatest Show On Earth

"Cassie!" Peter called through his cupped hands.

"Cassie!" Jane echoed when suddenly Rose and I stopped walked and turned back around to look at them.

"What's going on?" Rose asked me.

"I dunno, c'mon let's go find out." I told her as we quickly rushed over to them. "Peter what is it? What happened?" I asked him anxiously as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"We can't find Cassie." He admitted reluctantly.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She was just with you wasn't she?" I questioned that's when suddenly a loud and powerful voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Only five minutes until Mickey's Magnificent Magic Show begins." It said.

"That's it, that's where she must have gone." Rose realized.

"That's right!" Jane exclaimed excitedly. "Cassie loves magic shows!" she cried before all four of us took off running. Sure enough the tiny little girl was making her way through the crowds of people Mickey and Martha among them.

"Cassie?" Mickey questioned with uncertainty. "What are you doing here?" he asked her but he figured that either she didn't hear him or that she was ignoring him as she made her way closer to the stage.

"Mickey!" I exclaimed as I quickly ran over to him. For Cassie had always been so tiny ever since she had been a baby and even though I just saw her she was really easy for me to look track of. "Have you seen Cassie?" I asked him as I caught hold of his shoulder.

"Yeah she just came by a few seconds ago." He told me.

"Thanks." I told him as Rose, Peter, Jane and I made our way past the crowds of people until we made it to the front of the stage and I looked down and saw her at my feet. "Cassie," I began before I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "thank God you're safe." I told her.

"You know better than wander off like that, you gave your mother and I a heart attack." I said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but Mum's already dead." Jane pointed out.

"Jane not now, I'm trying to make a point." I told her firmly. "And when we get back to the hotel you and I are going to have a very serious talk about this young lady." I said.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I really wanted to see the magic show." She told me.

"Well next time _tell someone_ that. Alright?" I questioned her when suddenly the lights began to dim.

"Alright." She agreed as placed my hand on the top of her head and kissed it before adjusting my grip a little bit.

"Look! Mickey Mouse!" Jane exclaimed as she pointed towards the stage and sure enough the famous mouse was walking up on stage wearing a black magical cape with a matching top hat and two white gloves on both of his hands.

"Yes darling, I see." Rose said as I turned and grinned at the other Mickey who just simply rolled his eyes at me since I had always called him by that nickname. Then we all turned our heads back around and looked at the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, Walt Disney World proudly presents Mickey's Magnificent Magic Show!" the announcer exclaimed as we cheered and clapped with the rest of the crowd. "Now all of the following participants are young magicians ranging from six years old to eighteen, and I want you to put your hands together for our first participant Max Cooper!" he cried as we all cheered and started to applaud as Mickey Mouse walked off the stage again.

A young Asian boy walked onstage wearing a tiny magician's tuxedo with a red bowtie and matching handkerchief that was tucked inside of it which he removed and demonstrated to us that it was a normal every day handkerchief until he cupped it inside his hands and he grinned as little white dove appeared out of it.

The crowd applauded and erupted with applause before he took a tiny little bow and left the stage. The next participants were a brother and sister duo. First the little boy made his younger sister levitate and then he cut her in half. Peter just simply grinned before he turned to look at Jane as the crowd once again erupted with applause.

"Maybe I ought to try that." He teased and laughed as she stuck out her tongue and made a disgusted face at him. Finally it was time for the last participant.

"Our last participant is one of the world's most greatest magicians and he's not even ten years old yet." The announcer said when suddenly the chatter amongst the crowd turned into dead silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, put your hands together for nine year old Nathan Humble!" he cried as everyone cheered as a little freckled boy with short ginger hair and dark blue eyes walked on stage wearing an ordinary T-shirt and jeans.

I couldn't help but notice that Rose was staring at him like she had seen his face somewhere before. "I know that boy, how do I know that boy?" she wondered aloud.

"I dunno but look how adorable he is, I've got to admit that I've always had a soft spot in my hearts for gingers. And you gotta love those cute little dimples." I said in a high pitched childlike voice in which Jane just simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! He's a boy and that's all there is to it." She said.

"Well I thought that you said that you liked boys now." I said with uncertainty.

"I said that I liked Aaron Parker, there's a major difference." She told me.

Meanwhile Nathan smiled at the crowd. "May I have your attention please?" he began inside an English accent like our own. "For this trick I'll need a volunteer." He said when suddenly a bunch of tiny little hands including Cassie's shot up into the air.

"Yes how about the little girl with the pink ponytail and matching overalls?" he suggested as he pointed to Cassie.

"Yay! He picked me!" she cried as I grinned before I lowered her to the ground and everyone else applauded as she ran onto the stage.

"Now may I ask what your name is young lady?" he questioned as he lowered the microphone over to her.

"Cassie." She said into it before he aimed it back at his mouth.

"I see and how old are you Cassie?" he asked her as he gave her back the microphone.

"Seven, but I'm almost eight." She said into it as Rose and I both smiled at her.

"Well Cassie may I ask you a question, do you believe in magic?" he questioned her.

"Yes, my sister's a witch." She responded into the mic as the crowd laughed thinking that she had made a joke but Rose and I simply just exchanged nervous glances.

"Aren't they all?" he questioned. "Anyway, Cassie I want you to close your eyes and make believe for a second that you are lighter than air." He told her as we all watched as she closed her eyes and then almost instantly she hovered above the ground.

Gasps broke through out the crowd.

"Now you are getting very sleepy." He told her as he extended the fingers on his right hand and knocked her over while she was still in midflight. Cassie kept her eyes shut as she fell over gracefully into a lying position. Then he started whispering a special incantation that sounded like it was spoken in some made up language before Cassie started to rise further off of the ground.

The crowd continued to remain silent as they watched with wonder and astonishment as the girl continued to rise until Nathan put his hand out in front of him mentally telling her to stop which she did. Then he took a gigantic golden ring and ran it over and around her body proving that there wasn't any wires before he placed a red sheet with a golden rim over it and then a few moments later he pulled it away to reveal a gigantic dove flying away into the sunshine. The rest of the crowd broke into cheers and applause but Rose and I just stood there with our mouths gaped open, for it wasn't just a magic trick, Cassie, was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Ultimate Superweapon

Rose suddenly gave a gasp as her lower jaw dropped wide open. "Did you just see that?" she questioned me with astonishment and disbelief.

"Yes I know it was a great trick wasn't it?" I questioned her back with a grin.

"That's just it, I don't think it was." She whispered softly while the rest of the audience continued to cheer and applaud. While I tried to figure out that if she meant that it wasn't a good trick, or that it wasn't a trick at all an announcement was made that The Dragons would be up on the stage in fifteen minutes and that afterwards they would be signing autographs.

"Oh my God! Can we stay!? Please! Please! Please!?" Jane pleaded while she jumped up and down.

"I don't believe you, I'm sorry but I just don't get you sometimes." Peter began. "Our little sister freaking just disappeared!" he exclaimed.

"I know, wasn't it cool!?" Jane cried.

"No, what if something terrible happened to her!?"

"You know what _your_ problem is? You worry too much." Jane began with a shake of her head. "It was just a magic trick, and I'm sure he'll make her reappear." She said.

"Oh yeah and what if he doesn't?" he asked her when suddenly Rose rushed onto the stage.

"Rose wait! Where are you going!?" I cried when suddenly she squatted down in front of Nathan. "Where's Cassie?" she asked him but he simply just shrugged at her.

"I'm sorry mam I dunno." He told her as he heaved a heavy sad sigh. "Are you her mother?" he asked her.

"Yes I am, and I want to know what happened to her. Where is she!?" she exclaimed anxiously as he just simply heaved another heavy sad sigh and shrugged again.

"I'm sorry mam, I really wish that I could help you." He told her.

"I knew it, I know who you are, I've seen you before in a nightmare. That wasn't a trick." She began. "Where's your father? I know that he's behind this, he must have found us here." She said.

"Please don't get angry with me, I didn't do it on purpose." He told her sadly with a sniff as a tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away before wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Alright then if you really mean that then bring my daughter back. Please, she's just a little girl." She told him.

"I can't! I don't know how!" he cried.

"Rose," I began as she turned to look back at me stepping onto the stage behind her. "what's going on?" I asked her. "Who is this?"

"His name is Nathan Humble." She began. "He's a wizard and the son of The Master." She told me.

"What!?" I began with complete and utter disbelief. "That's impossible! The Master can't be his father he doesn't even look anything like him." I told her.

"Oh he is trust me, I've seen it before on Fantasy Island. I'll tell you about it later, right now we need him to bring Cassie back." She said.

"But I already told you, I can't!" he sobbed as I simply just looked down at him.

"Rose," I began. "I think he's telling the truth." I told her as I gazed down into his blue innocent eyes before squatting down in front of him.

"Do you know who I am?" I questioned him as he nodded in response. "Well alright then, who am I?" I asked him.

"You're The Doctor." He answered.

"See Doctor you can't trust him, he knows who you are. The Master must have sent him here. They must have been spying on us all along." Rose told me anxiously as she quickly glanced over at me before back down at the boy breathing frantically.

"It's alright Rose just calm down, if he was going to hurt us I think he already would have a long time ago." I told her. "Listen Nathan, I'm your friend and I want to try and help you,.. I just need to understand you first. Now before we take this thing anywhere else, I have to ask you a question. If you could figure out a way to bring Cassie back then would you?" I asked him as I waited for a few moments for him to respond before he finally nodded.

"Alright then, why don't you come back with us to our hotel. There are some other questions that I want to ask you. That is if your mummy doesn't mind." I told him.

"I don't have a mummy. I mean I do, but I'm not where she is. She left before I was born." He explained.

"Alright then come with us." I told him.

"I can't I'm scared, what if my father finds out that I'm with you? He won't like it at all, he'll become very angry with me." He said worriedly.

"It's alright Nathan, I won't let anything happen to you I promise. Trust me." I told him as I slowly reached out my hand and offered it to him. He slowly backed away for a moment unsure of himself.

"Well you protect me from the monsters?" he questioned nervously.

"Yes, I will." I answered with a nod even though I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Well, alright then, I trust you." He told me as he slowly reached out and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon Rose let's go, I'll make sure that Mickey and Martha keep an eye on our remaining children." I told her as I walked with Nathan off stage. Then I explained the situation to them before I took Rose and Nathan back to the hotel.

….

"Alright Nathan, I began as I picked him up and then set him back down on the bed once we got back to our room. "It's just you and me and Rose now, nobody's going to harm you. We just want to get to know the truth, what happened to Cassie?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure." He began in a small voice. "Things just happen to me, I don't know why, but it's been like that for as long as I can remember. Ever since my father created me." He explained.

"What do you mean created you?" Rose questioned him with uncertainty as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm a robot." He responded. "Well sort of anyway. He told me that he created me inside a lab, he wanted to build the ultimate superweapon, the kind that was part time lord and part wizard. So that's why he went to the graveyard and dug up some human remains and placed their organs inside a doll, that's how he brought me to life." He explained.

"So I was right then, in my nightmare I saw it all. You really are here to destroy us." Rose realized.

"No mam, I swear I'm not! I'm nothing like my father wants me to be, nowhere near it!" he cried. "I mean it's true that he sent me here to kill you but I could never do that, I just want somebody to be my friend." He said with a sniff as another tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away.

"Of course you do." I began. "It isn't right what's happened to you and I'm very sorry for what happened to you and how your so called father treats you." I told him.

"He said that he would destroy me if I didn't obey his orders, but I couldn't do it. I really want to help you find your daughter and get Cassie back." He assured me.

"I know you do, everything's going to be alright Nathan I promise. Just stay here with Rose for a moment and then we'll figure something out." I told him as I pulled a tissue out from a box and then gave it to him to blow his nose and dab his eyes. As I left the room I realized that I didn't have a clue what to do, but at the moment I swore on my life that I would do everything in my power to help this kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Doctor's Daughter

"So, what did you say your name was?" Nathan questioned as he looked up at the woman standing in front of him.

"Um I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. Well Rose Tyler Smith actually since Tyler's my maiden name." she explained.

"So then that means that you're The Doctor's wife." He said.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked her.

"Look Nathan, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It's just that I was trying to look out for my family." She explained.

"That's alright, I wouldn't believe me either." He began with a shake of his head. "After all, I've got witch DNA in me." He told her.

"My daughter's a witch and she's not a bad person." She pointed out.

"You mean Cassie?" he questioned.

"No, not her, my other daughter,.. Jane." She told him.

"Well then your children are very lucky to have you as their mummy. I just sure wish I knew where mine I was." He said as he heaved a heavy sad sigh before Rose squatted down in front of him.

"Look Nathan, The Doctor is a very good man." She began as she gently took ahold of his shoulders and gazed inside his eyes. "And he always keeps his promises. So you can be rest assured that if he said that he's going to help you then he will." She said.

"Rose?" Nathan began.

"Yes darling what is it?" she questioned him.

"You're not alive are you." He said.

"Well yes but how did you know that?" she asked him as he glanced down at her hand.

"I can see that you're wearing the resurrection ring." He began. "What happened to you? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I'd really like to know." He said.

"The Daleks killed me." She answered.

"I knew it. That's what my father said they would do," he began with a pause. "Rose?" he questioned again.

"Yes?" she questioned him back.

"I think I know where Cassie is." He told her.

 _…._

Cassie laid unconscious face down inside the dirt before she slowly started to stir. Her eyelids started to flutter open as she slowly sat up with a groan. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud to herself as she placed her hand on top of her head and slowly rose up to her feet. She was inside an empty room with nothing but white walls surrounding her.

"Mummy?" she began anxiously as she gasped and spun around. "Daddy!? Where are you!?" she cried as she felt her heart start to pound frantically against her chest when suddenly a group of Daleks entered the room. Cassie gave another loud and horrified gasp before she tripped over her feet and collapsed over onto the ground.

"We have her, The Doctor's daughter who cannot regenerate yet." One of them said.

"Please, go away and leave me alone!" she pleaded.

"We cannot do that Cassandra Smith, The Master has ordered to keep you here." Another Dalek told her.

"Who are you!?" she exclaimed.

"I am Dalek Sec, leader of all the Daleks here on Skaro." He told her as she let out a horrified shriek.

"I'm on a Skaro!? How did I get here!?" she cried as she waited for an answer but she didn't receive one and then she broke into tears. "I just want to go home! I want my Mummy and Daddy!" she pleaded when suddenly a man wearing a black suit and tie entered the room.

"Nobody touch her." He said as all of the Daleks backed away as he entered the room gazing down at her.

"Who are you?" she asked him with a sniff before wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I'm The Master." He told her as she gave another loud gasp and backed into the corner.

"I know who you are, Daddy told me all about you. You're evil, you want to hurt me." She said.

"It's alright Cassie I'm here to help you." He reassured her as he started walking over to her.

"You're lying, I don't believe you." She told him as he stepped closer to her.

"It's alright child, I've come to make a deal with you." He told her.

"I'm not telling you where my father is!" she yelled angrily.

"Relax Cassie, it's not your father I want. It's that little boy that you met down on earth, the one who made you disappear and reappear here." He told her.

"You mean Nathan?" she questioned him. "Why are you interested in him?" she wondered.

"That is none of your concern." He told her with a very expression on his face. "Just tell me where he is and then I promise to return you to earth and get you safely back to your family, otherwise I promise to get you to a mansion in the sky." He threatened.

"You really wouldn't kill me would you!?" she exclaimed.

"Oh yes I would. It is very easy to kill someone with one heart and who can't regenerate." He told her.

"But that's not fair! I'm just a little girl!" she cried.

"Yeah well life's not fair so you better get used to it. So what's it going to be?" he questioned her.

"I'm not sure, but I think he'd be with my parents since they're probably really worried about me and wondering where I am and so they'd probably ask him about it." She said as he slightly nodded at her.

"Smart girl. I knew that boy would never do what I asked him to. It's like my parents always taught me, if you want to get something done right then you have to do it yourself. Well in that case you're free to go since I don't need you anymore." He told her as he pushed a button on his wristwatch and then made her disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Sweet Dreams

Just when I had made back to the rest of my family I saw Cassie running towards me with her arms wide open. "Oh thank God," I began as I bent down to her and she ran straight into my arms. "Cassie." I said as I breathed a sigh of relief while I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy," she began before she took a deep breath. "I'm so glad to see you The Master kidnapped me and took me to the planet Skaro and threatened to kill me!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked her nervously.

"He said that he would kill me if I didn't tell him where Nathan was. I'm sorry Daddy, I _had_ to tell him! He would have killed me!" she cried before she broke into sobs. Now I was completely and utterly pissed. It was one thing when The Master threatened to kill me, but it was another when he threatened to go after two innocent children especially one being my daughter.

However I didn't want to frighten her more than she already was so I softly hushed her and brushed away her tears. Meanwhile Mickey and Martha just exchanged worried glances.

"This is serious." Mickey said.

"I know." I began before I handed Cassie over to him. "Take Cassie, and watch the rest of the kids very carefully. I mean it, don't let them get out of your sight. I have to get back to the hotel and check on Nathan." I said before I ran away again.

When I got back I found Nathan sitting on the top of the bed watching Sponge Bob. I took a sigh of relief when I realized he was alright. "Where's Rose?" I asked him as he turned his head to look at me.

"She's outside on the balcony, I sure hope she's alright." He said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine. Just stay here. I'll be right back. No matter what happens don't answer the door for anyone alright?" I questioned him as he just simply nodded before he watched me pushed the sliding door open and step outside next to Rose. I shut the door behind me and she looked down from the sky and back at me.

"I found Cassie," I began. "The Master had her." I told her.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed anxiously.

"Don't worry she's alright, she got away. But the two of us better keep a close eye on Nathan." I said as she gazed up at the sky again. "Rose? Are you listening to me? His life is in danger!" I told her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have trusted you, I feel awful about it." She said.

"Don't worry about it you didn't know the truth, you were scared and you just assumed that the nightmare that you saw was real." I told her.

"That's not the only nightmare that I saw." She began as she breathed a heavy sad sigh and looked away from me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"The longer I'm away from Fantasy Island, the longer the people in the world will go with bad dreams and thoughts inside their head even with the ring on." She explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her as I took ahold of her hand and she turned around to face me.

"Because I didn't want to upset you." She began before she placed a tender hand on my cheek and rested it there. "Or the children." She added. "But unfortunately it seems like no matter what I do you are." She said sadly as I took her hand and kissed it.

"Not when I'm with you. I love you and I'll always cherish the time that we do have together no matter how long it is." I told her. "But now I know what Nathan was talking about."

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"When we first met he asked me to protect him from the monsters." I reminded her. "However this isn't your average ordinary kid that we're talking about."

"So?" she questioned.

"So, we don't know what kind of nightmares a dark powerful wizard has. What if his are real?" I questioned her back when suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw the room inside go pitch black.

"Doctor?" Nathan questioned as the television automatically shut off and the room grew dark and cold. "Rose? What's going on? I'm frightened Doctor. What's going on?" I felt my hearts start to race against my chest as I turned back over to the door and tried to pull it open but found that it was locked tight. I grabbed my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket but it accidentally fell onto the deck and rolled off of the balcony.

"Nathan!" I cried as I continued to frantically pull at the door before I started to jolt it around. "Nathan please open up!" I called before I started pounding on the glass.

"Doctor what's going on?" Rose asked me worriedly.

"I dunno but we have to get him out of there, this is reminding me about what happened to Chloe Webber!" I shouted and that's when suddenly I heard this loud echoing screech and quickly spun around on my heel to see this gigantic fiery red bird racing towards me carrying something inside one of its talons as it swooped closer towards me I realized that it was my sonic screwdriver.

It flew over top of me and then dropped it into the air. I raised my hand and leapt up into the air and caught it while it flew away and Rose just stood there staring at it with astonishment and disbelief as she watched it go. "That was a phoenix." She whispered. "How did it know?" she wondered.

"I dunno and frankly I don't care. Right now I need to get back inside and help Nathan." I said as I pointed my device at the door lock and we both entered the room just as black demonic entities started circling around Nathan's head. "NATHAN!" I hollered on the top of my lungs while he continued to watch them.

"Sweet dreams." One of them hissed before they entered inside his body and made him fall unconscious back onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Dreams Come True

 _Alright this is my last chapter and the next part (part five) will be entitled The First Date which I'll try to post whenever I can. It will also introduce some other familiar faces._

 _Warning; This chapter contains horrific possession, viewer discretion is advised_

"Oh my God, what happened to him? Is he alright?" Rose asked me anxiously.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to try and see if I can enter his mind to find out though." I told her.

"Be careful Doctor." She said.

"Alright now Nathan if you can hear me I'm not going to hurt you I just wanted to figure out what's going on inside you." I told him as I slowly lifted him up into a sitting position and then I closed my eyes as I placed my hands on either side of his head. I knew that Rose would be alright while I was gone since she was already dead anyway.

Once I entered inside Nathan's mind, I found myself inside a really dark room with a bunch of gears turning around. "He wasn't kidding about the robot stuff." I said to myself as I removed my sonic screwdriver and turned it on as I began to examine everything around me. "Alright who's here!? Show yourself!" I yelled angrily when suddenly a shadow started emerging towards me that turned into my number one arch nemesis.

"There you are Doctor, I've been expecting you." He hissed.

"What are you doing here!? Leave Nathan alone, he's just a boy!" I shouted.

"He's a machine," The Master began. "and a machine can't function properly without the proper master. It can't think for itself." He told finished.

"You're wrong, he doesn't need a proper brain to function. Because he's got the proper heart." I told him. "Not that you would know anything about that because you just treat him like he's nothing but a science experiment!" I shouted feeling more enraged and pissed off then I ever had been in the last thousand years of my life.

"That's where _you're_ wrong Doctor. He's much more than that. You see I happen to know that you are very close to a miss Tyler. In fact she's your wife isn't she?" he questioned me.

"You leave her out of this." I growled underneath my teeth. "Besides you can't even touch her." I told him.

"You really should stop clinging to the past Doctor, Rose is nothing more than a mere dream, and as you very much well know, dreams always have a way of being destroyed. And that's where my pet Nathan comes in. You see from what I've come to understand from being able to hear dreams myself, Rose saw my creation of Nathan on Fantasy Island and she has come through a portal in the form of a mirror that exists inside your daughter's bedroom." He said.

"All I would have to do is destroy it and then I destroy Rose and all of the rest of the wonderful dreams that exist there. Then once the nightmares are unleashed upon the earth I'll finally become ruler of the galaxy where no heroic Doctor can do anything about it." He explained.

"If all you want to do is break the mirror then why do you need Nathan?" I asked him. "Why don't you just destroy it yourself?" I questioned him as he just slyly grinned at me and sneered.

"Because it's much more evil this way. Then once I'm done with him, I'll destroy him like I destroyed his worthless mother." He told me.

"NO!" I hollered on the top of my lungs. "I WON'T LET YOU!" I shouted.

"I'm afraid that this time you don't have any say in the matter." He told me.

"Doctor?" I heard my wife's voice questioning me from outside Nathan's body and that's when I quickly flew back to my own and felt my eyes shot open. "Doctor what happened?" she asked me as I quickly turned around to face her.

"It isn't good you're in danger and so is he. The Master's inside of him and right now he's a ticking time bomb." I told her and before she could question me any further Nathan's began to sit up on his own and his eyes shot open in a dark devilish red.

"The end of time is upon us." He began inside a dark demonic voice. "The Master will be crowned king and rule the universe along with every nightmare in the entire galaxy." He said as I bent down in front of him.

"Nathan please, you have to wake up." I told him.

"He is alive, the beast has awaken inside of me. By the power of Satan give into the force within me, all hail Satan." He said before he took a gasp of breath and Rose started to tremble with fright I could tell that she was very disturbed and frightened by this. Truth be told I was too, but I had to remain calm because I couldn't blame him for his possession I just had to try and do everything in my power to get him out of it and make him remember what a kind hearted boy he really was.

"Nathan," I began softly.

"He is awake." He continued.

"Nathan please," I pleaded.

"He is alive, The Doctor will die. The power of evil is stronger than good." He said still inside his demonic state of mind.

"Listen to me Nathan, no it isn't. If it was then you wouldn't have such a good heart even though The Master created you for evil purposes." I began. "You see hate is a limited source, you can only have so much hate in the world. But kindness and compassion goes a long way. You can never have too much of that, it's infinite. And you have both of those things, and those things help make up a family. That's why I want you to be part of ours." I told him when suddenly all of the darkness inside his body escaped and his eyes turned back to the beautiful clear blue.

"What did you say?" he questioned me back inside his small childlike voice as I smiled at him warmly.

"I said that I want to make you a part of my family, and take you in as my foster child until I find someone who can raise you properly." I told him.

"But what about my mummy? Where is she?" he asked me as my smile immediately vanished.

"Well I'm sorry Nathan but I'm afraid she's dead." I told him.

"But so is Rose and she's still here." He pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm afraid I dunno who your mummy is or what she looks like." I apologized. "But my offer still stands, so what do you say?" I questioned him as I held my arms open wide for him and he embraced me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He told me as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back while Rose smiled down at us.

"You're so very welcome." I told him as I patted his back when suddenly the power came back on and he broke the hug.

"Now what do you say we meet up with everyone else?" I questioned him as he grinned back at me.

"I'd love to." He told me.

 _…._

Nathan took ahold of my hand and walked with me and Rose back over to the Magic Castle. It was almost time for the fireworks show. When we got there I turned to look at the rest of my family. "Everyone, I want you all to meet my new foster son Nathan." I told them.

"Yes! I'll finally know what it feels like to have a little brother!" Peter exclaimed excitedly as everyone except for the children laughed.

"Hullo Nathan I'm Jane, and this is my dopey disgusting brother Peter." Jane said as she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard all about you, but he doesn't seem so bad." Nathan told her.

"Hi Nathan remember me?" Cassie questioned him.

"Of course I do," he began with a grin. "you're Cassie." He responded. "I'm sorry about making you disappear." He apologized.

"That's alright Mummy and Daddy explained it to me and you didn't know what you were doing." She said when suddenly a firecracker lit up the sky. Rose lifted up Cassie over her shoulders so that she could see better while Nathan just simply looked down out at the ground and let out a sad sigh.

"Hey Nathan," I began as I bent down and he turned over to look at me while I patted my shoulder. "hop on." I told him as his face lit up with excitement while he climbed on top of my shoulders and I lifted him up as I slowly made it back to my feet and we all watched the magical enchanting show together while the music softly played in the background.

A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes


End file.
